


Winter

by beren



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren





	Winter

Title: Winter  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Blood Ties  
Pairing: none  
Rating: G

One of the best things about winter, in Henry's opinion, was that the nights were longer. There was not so much flesh on display, but, especially as Christmas approached, the long regal dresses of the women and the long heavy coats of the men reminded him of the past. For some it might have been depressing, but he revelled in the darkness and who he had once been, and he loved winter.

Fires and laughter and blood heavy with alcohol and spices; these were the things the chill in the air made him remember and it always made him smile.


End file.
